halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Resident Evil: Escape from Raccoon City
Resident Evil: Escape from Raccoon City was one of the eight haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 23. It was located in Soundstage 21 along with The Cabin in the Woods. The house was based off off the Resident Evil video Games. History and Location On August 29th, 2013, Universal announced that a haunted house based on the video game series, Resident Evil, would be featured at that years Halloween Horror Nights event. The house would be mainly based on Resident Evil 2 and 3. The house would be one of two located in Soundstage 21, the other one being The Cabin in the Woods. Soundstage 21 is one of the larger soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. These two houses would be the first two haunted houses located in Soundstage 21. Description Raccoon City is overrun with Umbrella Corporation’s most terrifying experiments, and the only option is complete destruction. You’ll need to duck and dodge Lickers, Hunters, and Nemesis himself if you want any chance of escaping Capcom’s video game terrors before missiles send everything back to hell. Experience When you enter the Soundstage you are in a street where Leon S. Kennedy standing on a cop car is shooting a zombie. After that you walk into a pizzeria. In the pizzeria is a zombie dressed as a chef eating a corpse.You then walk into the kitchen where a zombie with an apron jumps out. Then you go out the back door into an alley where a zombie in a hoodie jumps out from behind some barrels. After that you go inside of a laundry cleaners where multiple zombie dogs jump out at you. After that you see the Licker jumping out of a hole in the wall and one climbing the walls. You then see Nemesis up above you with a machine gun as you walk under him. Then you go into a room that is supposed to represent saving because there is a typewriter on a table which is what you use to save in the game. After that is a room representing a paused game. Leon is hovering in mid-air just as if he was falling but then the game paused. Also in bright green were the words Game Paused with the Paused symbol. You then see this giant beast coming out of a hole in the wall. After that is a giant open area filled with monsters like Nemesis and the Licker. The final scene is a blank room with the words You Are Dead. Trivia * In the pizzeria there is a picture of Sam Meetz on the wall. * Before the Scene with the zombie Dogs there was a sign saying Beware of Dog which was used in the facade of Where Evil Hides. * This is the first house located in Soundstage 21 along with The Cabin in the Woods. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 23 Category:Soundstage 21 Category:Video Game Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Licensed houses